gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Girls und Panzer das Finale: Part 2/@comment-44052578-20191007044134/@comment-1608455-20191009115231
Erwn@ When I say they will be no new schools, I meant that I doubt that they'll included more schools than those which already exist (https://gup.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_Schools) (and I don't count Ribbon Warrior one), plus all schools except those all majors schools (Ooarai, St.Glo, Pravda, Anzio, KMM, Saunders, Jatko and Chi-Ha) all others schools have been eliminated in the first round so maybe they'll have cameos later but I wouldn't except to see them in action except in the portrayal of their match. For who Ooarai will fight my thoughts go to St.Glo as well. My thoughts for the second round (with pronostics): *Ooarai vs Chi-Ha : Ooarai will for sure. *Saunders vs Jatkosota : I'll bet on Jatkosota because we already have a Ooarai vs Saunders in the anime. *Pravda vs Kuromorimine : I think KMM will have its revenge on Pravda for breaking their 10 year victory streak. *St. Gloriana vs Anzio : To me Anzio have no chances agaist St.Glo. Then for the third round I would see: *Ooarai vs Jatkosota: I think Ooarai will have a hard time as in Little Army Miho mentions that they lost against Jatkosota. *If Kuromorimine vs St. Gloriana: I don't think Erika skilled enough to deal with Darjeeeling's boldness. *If Pravda vs St. Gloriana: I dunno but I don't think Pravda would win as Ooarai already face KMM and Pravda in the anime. After maybe they'll surprise us and eliminate Ooarai at one point, we don't know. Finally for your question about the physics and armor, just remember that Laws of Physics have no effect in Japan. The anime indeed said that the interior is coated with carbon nanotubes that prevent shells for penetrating, schools also have to use specials shells approved by the Senshado Federation, but this is what I called an anime armor. Then for the physics its true that many times girls should have died, here some examples: *when the Hetzer ram the Maus at full speed, Turtle Team should have killed on impact passing from like 42km/h to 0km/h instantly. *when the Panzer 38(t) got flipped by Nonna in the match against Pravda. *when Klara's got a direct hit with the Karl's shell, despite the "carbon coating" she took a xxx tons shell at almost xxx km/h, the tank would have been smited. *when during the match against St.Glo/Pravda the B1 bis was violently ejected when trying to climb a ledge. *when during the Karl bombing, when Katyusha was standing outside the hatch the shockwave from the explosion should have killed her same for the two Panthers, the way they got ejected the crew should have been at best heavily wounded at worse dead. *There is many more example of that but i'm too lazy to list them all. But you know what nothing of these bother me because of one thing "willing suspension of disbelief", otherwise I would have abandonned the anime since a long time. While the first season stays more realistic, the film to me looks like a combination of "GuP first season" and Shaolin Soccer.